


untitled

by apurochi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, dream sequence loosely referencing future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: a few words that approximate a dream sequence





	

**Author's Note:**

> u ever go look at something you wrote in a fugue of mental illness in 2013 & go Damn, gorl u had issues

 

the way the dreams progress are more or less the same every time, and even if minimal details like clothes or location do change, takeshi and I are still back in the future but it’s not enough for me to remember, anyway. I’m too focused on actually getting to lie next to him. he’s always my foil, in that I’m an idiot & he takes my shit passively and with a smile. he understands I want to be hurt, and he does this excellently, and lovingly, and by that point I am always crying.

it smells like cigarette smoke and the only thing I can make out besides the bed is the pile of clothes on the floor and the ashtray I keep on the nightstand beside it. I’m assuming that tonight we’re having sex. he rolls over on top of me and takes my cigarette away, the motion only the slightest bit of condescending. even though most of the time he just lets it go, he says he’s always concerned about my safety and the dumb things I do to compromise it, and I guess this time I’m not getting away with it. the vongola rain ring hangs from a chain around his neck. the emblem glints in the darkness for a second thanks to the slight light from the window. I feel him part my legs gently under the covers and I get hard and embarrassed. he is smiling. I can feel it, though it’s not like I’m looking at him. we’re both used to this. it takes me a while.

“can you at least let me get comfortable before you start humping me?” I hear myself say, and takeshi laughs.

“you make it sound cruder than it actually is,” he responds, not really acquiescing to my request, only adjusting my bottom half so its height matches where he’s kneeling on the bed.

he enters me and I gasp despite myself, something he finds disgustingly pleasing, but soon I watch his expression turn into concentration as he focuses on adjusting the speed at which he’s thrusting and I lie quiet, letting him rock both of us back and forth on the bed.

not much else really happens, and after twenty minutes of this he’s increased the pace and is ready to come. I feel myself turn red as it fills me up and I’m disgusted that I enjoy it and that I allow him to watch me like this, flushed and breathing shallowly under him. this is a way in which I differ from my waking self. I'm never okay being vulnerable, and if anyone ever succeeded in making me feel that way, I'd have to kill them out of pride alone. here I’m somewhat content with passively letting myself be humiliated like this, but really only because it’s him. I look up, and when we make eye contact, he closes his eyes and smiles in appreciation and I want to punch him in the face. instead, I grab him so that our noses are touching and whisper “I wish that one of these days you would kill me.” the only thing he does is kiss me, and then kiss me again on the forehead. he rests his body on top of me, shifting to the side so he has enough room to begin working on me, but I think I lose grip of the dream before I finish. it’s not important.

I wake up a teenager again, and though I try to remember the images and the sensations from the night before, they’re gone before I can protest. 


End file.
